Perfect Melody
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Pushing past a horrific past Bella Swan finally knows who she is and knows she never wants to see the Cullen Coven ever again. Meeting a red-eyed vampire doesn't faze her at all, but eventually she realizes she's fallen in love with yet another vampire. Only this time she knows their love is real and nothing and no one will break them apart. Hopefully.


Author's Note

WARNING: There are some mentions of rape in this story.

I hope you all enjoy your Labor Day and have a good holiday.

I will mention that the two songs featured in this story are:

Like I'm Gonna Lose You – Meghan Trainor

Sad Song – We The Kings

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Peter sighed in annoyance as he had wandered into a library needing to get out of the sunlight before he exposed what he was to the surrounding humans. He happened to know that the library always had a corner with no windows and was only lit by dim lights. It apparently made students feel more relaxed, so he decided to head there in a hope to stay covered and keep himself from revealing his vampire nature.

He headed their quietly, he knew that humans by nature were terrified of him, so he didn't want to scare all of them away at once and raise suspicion. He peeked his head around the corner and wasn't surprised to see that it was virtually empty. The only human around was one tiny girl that was sitting in the far corner with a book set out in front of her. He noticed her tapping her fingers on the table oblivious that his eyes were watching her every move.

He stepped closer cautiously as where she was sitting was the perfect spot away from the sun. He was cautious not to make any noise, the last thing he needed was to have her go screaming out of the library. As he sat down on the sofa just to her side he finally caught her attention.

Peter waited for the obvious smell of fear to hit his senses but it never came. All he got was her stare, he watched curiously as she grabbed her book and her bag and headed to the one part of the room that had sunlight. He watched amused as she sat down letting the ray of sun hit her, making the red in her hair more vibrant than it was before.

She gestured to the chair she was just seated in. "I'm assuming you came to hide out from the sun, and my seat is the perfect spot away from the sun."

Peter gave her a questioning look he tilted his head slightly and examined her. "Excuse me?" He responded as he watched her lean against the window that offered the light.

"I'm not stupid, and you're not exactly hiding what you are." She responded rolling her brown eyes at him. "You're a vampire, one that feeds on humans seeing as your eyes are a very bright red. The forecast said it was going to be cloudy for the rest of the day, and I'm assuming you believed it. You're stuck here for the time being, and even though I know you could kill me in the blink of an eye, I think you don't want to sparkle even more."

"How do you know?" Peter questioned curiously as he moved and took her former seat kicking his feet up on the table not removing his eyes from hers.

"I met your kind before," She responded as she looked down no longer meeting his eyes. "I guess I must've been some sort of human plaything to the coven, they just left me after a few months. Playing human can get exhausting for your kind I suppose."

Peter bit back a growl, something about her statement made his anger rise and he wasn't sure exactly why. "Who were they?"

She looked to him and tilted her head. "I rather not mention it. There are somethings that need to stay in the past."

"You can't bury everything in the past." Peter responded as he kept his eyes trained on her.

She smiled, "No, but I sure as hell can try."

Peter smirked at her response he didn't reply as he could hear her phone begin to ring. He watched as she answered it as soon as she got it out of her bag.

"Jumpy!" The voice on the line said sounding relieved to have the phone answered. "I'm so relieved you answered, I thought you'd send me to voicemail. I need a large favor."

"Which is?" She responded not removing her eyes from Peter.

"Johnny called in sick, I need you over at the clinic as soon as you can get here. Please, I'm in serious need of an extra pair of hands." Peter could practically sense his desperation as he heard the conversation.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." She responded as she hung up the phone tucking it back in her backpack. "I suppose this is goodbye." She said as she stuck her book in her bag and stood not moving an inch from the sunlight.

Peter stood and stood just outside the little bubble of sunlight she had put herself in. "I suppose it is." He replied as he tilted his head and smelled her scent as it was stronger thanks to his proximity to her. "Peter." He offered simply.

"Bella." She responded with a small smile. "If you follow that row of books on the end, there will be a book on the creation of ear plugs. If you pull the book, the bookshelf will open, revealing a secret tunnel of caves. If you follow the signs you can end up pretty much anywhere on campus. Just in case you get bored here or you need to get out of here quickly. There's no sunlight down there and barely anyone knows of it, so you should be good to go. Good luck, Peter."

Peter watched her leave not making any attempt to follow her. A smirk came upon his face as she turned around just as she was about to turn the corner and leave his sight, she gave him a simple wave and disappeared. He moved once she was gone heading to the bookcase she had told him about. He pulled the book and his smirk widened as she was right and the shelf opened. He took in a deep breath of air and the only scent he could find was hers, and it was very weak indicating no one had used this in a while. Curious he entered and began to investigate the secret tunnels he had no idea ever existed.

-Page Break-

Bella hummed as she was back in the library in the same spot she had been in last week when she had encountered the stranger Vampire, Peter. She hadn't seen him anywhere since then, so she expected he had left, and strangely the idea of him leaving bothered her more than she would care to admit.

"Hey, Bella." Cynthia, her old dorm roommate, said approaching Bella with caution as their friendship hadn't ended on the best of terms.

Bella set her book the side and glared at the girl that approached her. "What do you want?"

"To talk? I ummm…" Cynthia said she looked down not being able to keep Bella's gaze. "I just wanted to apologize. Ricky told me the truth last month, and I feel awful for not having believed you."

Bella scoffed, "A little too late, don't you think?" Bella stood up and glared at the girl. "You turned everyone against me. You made me the girl who cried raped. No one looked at me the same way anymore. I lost all my friends, all the respect from my peers and my teachers because of you. You choose to believe him instead of your friend. Coming to apologize won't take all the guilt you feel away, it won't make it all better in the blink of an eye. It's been over four years, I don't need your pathetic apology. I don't need anything from you. I hope you're happy with your _husband_." Bella spat the word as she grabbed her book and pushed past the girl. She paused before she could leave she looked over her shoulder and met Cynthia's eyes. "How does it feel being married to a rapist?"

Bella left the library fresh tears swelled in her eyes as finally she had gotten some closure. She walked out of the library into the rain not bothering to pull on her hood. She walked in the rain letting the cold water soak her clothes and her skin. She didn't bother to notice where she was going all she wanted was to be free.

Bella came to a halt as she ran into what she believed to be a brick wall. Just as she stumbled back she felt a pair of arms go around her waist pulling her back to a standing position and keeping her from falling. She looked up and met familiar red eyes. "Peter." She stated, she removed herself from his arms and stared back at him. "Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going."

He smirked, "I wasn't surprised that you couldn't see very well, you smell like fresh tears."

Bella shrugged, "No one can really tell you're crying when you're walking in the rain."

"I guess they can't, well if they're human they can't." He responded, he looked her over as she was practically shaking. "Do you not care for your health?" He questioned curiously.

Bella smiled, "I care very much, but sometimes you just need to be free." She wiped the wet hair out of her face. "I assume you came into town for a meal?"

"Not really, are you offering?" He replied with a teasing smirk.

Bella took a step back for the first time fearing the vampire in front of her. She looked around knowing no one was around, her heart rate picked up and her muscles began to cramp. "I rather not." She said her voice coming out shaky and cracked as she spoke.

"I was joking." Peter said watching her reaction. "Bella, are you alright?"

Bella shook her head, "I'm really dizzy." She replied she closed her eyes and began breathing chanting in her head to breathe in and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. She felt a sudden wave of calm and safety wash over her entire body letting her muscles and her mind relax. She opened her eyes and noticed Peter's hands were on her face, keeping her eyes on him. "What are you doing?" She questioned her voice shaking as the words came out.

"Trying to get you to open your eyes." He replied simply as he didn't remove his eyes from hers. "I kept calling your name, but you never responded. Are you okay? Your heart was beating too fast, and your hands were getting sweaty, not to mention your entire body started to shake."

Bella nodded, "I'm fine. Just a bit of anxiety, it's been a long day."

Peter nodded, he removed his hands from her face. "Were are you off to?"

Bella shook her head trying her best to hide the disappointment she felt when his hands were removed from her face. "Nowhere in particular. Though, now that I think of it, I just might head home so I can change. I don't want to catch a cold."

Peter nodded, "Let me walk you home."

Bella looked at him with wide eyes. "I can do it by myself. It's not that far."

Peter smirked, "You seem to be having a rough day, would arguing with me really help? I'm merely being a gentleman and my mother always said to never allow a lady to walk home alone."

"I'm not going to be some pet to you." Bella said with a glare towards Peter.

Peter chuckled, "I'm not asking you to be. I'm not like most vampires, Bella, I don't believe in toying with my meals. It's beyond cruel to treat a human as a house trained pet. Not all of us are monsters, well we are monsters, but not all of us to the same extent as others. Let me walk you home, I'll leave directly after you walk through the door."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you being so kind to me?"

Peter shrugged, "You're the first human I've encountered that hasn't run from me in fear. I have nothing against humans and don't really interact with them much due to the fact that every time I approach them fear overwhelms them so much that they can barely move. It's refreshing to meet someone who doesn't feel the same. I'm not asking for anything, Isabella, well I am, I just want a conversation."

Bella tilted her head and looked at him curiously, "I can't really say to go fuck yourself, because I'm a little certain you would just follow me until I relented into your wishes. So, let's walk."

Peter smiled and gestured in front of him. "Let's walk." He repeated with a smirk. He paused as they passed a small boutique, he grabbed one of the umbrellas they had on display and used it to hold it over Bella so she wouldn't get wet anymore.

Bella looked up as she stopped feeling the rain soak her skin. "Where did you get that?" She questioned she looked over her shoulder and noticed the stand. "Did you steal that?"

Peter shrugged, "I can take it back later if it bothers you."

Bella sighed and shook her head, "No, it's a rather cute print, so I'd like to keep it."

"Then it's yours." Peter responded with a smile. "Where are you from?"

"Washington." Bella responded with a shrug. "In a town with the same name as a set of utensils."

"You're not that far away from home are you?" Peter questioned.

Bella shook her head, "My hometown is a few hours away."

Peter nodded, "You didn't want to leave home?"

"I didn't want to leave my dad." Bella responded with a shrug.

"How old are you?" Peter questioned as he looked down at her.

"23." Bella responded she looked up at Peter. "And you?"

"I'm a little over 800 years old." Peter responded with a smirk as he saw her eyes widened. "But I was turned when I was about 26."

"800?" Bella questioned with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

Peter nodded, "I'm a lot older than what you would expect."

"What do you do with all your time?" Bella questioned with a curiosity. "What have you done in 800 years?"

"Fight." Peter responded with simplicity. "I've joined a lot of wars, both human and vampire."

"There's vampire wars?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

Peter smiled, "Of course there are."

"What were they like?" Bella questioned, "How did you fight?"

"Wars between vampires are always massacres. No one wins until the other side is completely destroyed." Peter responded he smirked at Bella. "I've always been a part of the winning side. When vampires fight, we bite, rip and do quite a bit of growling. Our wars are different from yours. There are no weapons, just hand to hand combat. This is why when in a war, there are several newborns created, their added strength within the first year makes them valuable and perfect fighting machines. It takes a lot of strategy and knowledge to win these wars."

"Whoa." Bella said as she looked to the ground. "Do you ever get hurt? Have you ever come close to dying?"

Peter shook his head, "I've learned a lot in my time. Fighting is one of my better qualities, I'm not just a handsome face, Bella."

Bella laughed, "Okay, Peter." She took in a deep breath. "Why are you so calm?"

"I have great control over my thirst. Once you have control, you're not always on edge about things. You tend to feel more relaxed," Peter responded he smiled at Bella. "Where you expecting me to have trouble being around you?"

"Yes." Bella responded easily. "I figured you'd be tempted to drink my blood. It's the only thing I know to expect from your kind."

Peter laughed, "I don't want to drink your blood, Bella."

Bella frowned, "And why not? I'm not offering, I'm just curious. Why isn't my blood good enough for you?"

Peter laughed before he answered the question. "Your blood smells wonderful, Bella. Beyond wonderful really, I just rather not scare you away because I sunk my teeth into your pretty little neck."

Bella shook her head she looked over at Peter with a small smile. "People are staring." She commented as she noticed that the umbrella was only covering her and Peter was still getting hit by the rain. Not to mention that he was walking beside her with the umbrella in his hand, something most humans would get tired of holding up.

Peter shrugged, "I don't really care."

Bella smiled, "Okay." She replied. "Are you just passing through this state? I don't assume you plan on staying in this place for long."

Peter smirked, "I could stay if you want me to." His smirked widened as he noticed her look away not meeting his gaze. "Yes, I plan to stay for a bit longer. My intention when coming here had been to stay for a bit. Unlike most nomads, I like staying in places for longer than a few days. I don't feed often, so my kills don't tend to attract a lot of attention."

"What are you going to do while you're here?" She questioned as she turned to look at him.

Peter smiled, "I thought now that you don't seem to be against my company, I would just spend as much time with you as I possibly could."

Bella laughed, "Be warned, I don't tend to have a lot of free time on my hands. You're going to get awfully bored."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Peter replied he looked around noticing they had been walking for over half an hour and yet they hadn't come to her home. "You live far away."

Bella sighed, "It's just around the corner." She replied, "It's a forty minute walk to the library, I think I've never bothered to time it."

"You don't have a car? I thought owning a vehicle was something every human did?" Peter questioned.

"I own a car," Bella paused and sighed. "I _owned_ a car, it gave its last push a few days ago. I'm in the process of gathering enough money to buy myself a new one. It's just a little slow, besides I like walking. It's a peaceful time to think."

Peter smiled, "Than you really should keep the umbrella with how often it rains in this place."

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as Peter was waiting for her outside of her apartment as usual. Every day for the past month she had found him outside her building ready to walk her to the massage clinic in which she interned. After that they would walk to the library and would spend a few hours there before he walked her home and leaving her for the day. He hadn't met any of her friends and as far as she knew he didn't know about her night job, and if he did he never said a word. Something she was extremely grateful for.

"Hey, soldier." Bella greeted as she fell into an easy stride beside him. After their initial conversation she had taken to calling him soldier because that's what he was to her. A soldier that was just waiting for a war and something to defend.

Peter smiled at Bella, "What are you doing today? Anything different than usual?"

Bella shook her head putting her hands in the pocket of her hoodie. "I don't have to work at the clinic today, I thought we'd go straight to the library."

Peter nodded, "What about a different plan?"

Bella stopped walking as she noticed Peter had done the same. "And break our routine?" She said in mock horror. "That would be insane!"

Peter chuckled, "Would you be willing to go with me somewhere?"

Bella raised an eyebrow at him. "When would we be back?"

"Whatever time you wish to return." Peter said he held his hand out to her. "Come with me."

Bella took his hand. "If this turns out to be a bad idea, I'm blaming me agreeing to go with you on the fact that you can use your vampire mojo into making me do anything."

Peter laughed, "If I was using my mojo, you would already know."

Bella shrugged, "You don't know that for certain."

Peter stopped in front of a red mustang and opened the passenger side for Bella. He leaned against the door as she got in. "If I were using any sort of mojo on you your body at this point would've begun to show some signs. Your eyes would glaze over, you'd get dizzy, forget things, there's an entire list of side affects you would be experiencing. I'm not allowing my mojo to affect you, that's why you feel completely normal around me."

Before Bella could ask a question Peter closed the door. She put on her seatbelt and looked out the window and into the rearview mirror to see Peter putting away a bag in the trunk. She followed him with her eyes as he walked at human speed to the driver's side and got in. "What did you mean by not allowing it?"

Peter smirked, "You caught that?" She nodded and gestured for him to continue. "You're aware that some vampire shave gifts, right?" Bella nodded again staying silent and letting him continue on. "I have a gift as well. My gift allows me to increase my appeal. Everything about a vampire can lure a human to them, make the humans so affected by this vampire that they don't fight when the vampire attacks them. I can do what vampires do to humans, with vampires. I can a draw a vampire in, and keep them so wrapped around my spell that they would never notice when I attack. I can use my scent, my appearance, I can make everything about me so appealing that not even a vampire could fight off my affect. It's as if I were a drug. In an instant I could make someone so addicted to me that they forget anything but me. They become so weak that they don't know what's happening around them."

He pulled into the road and began to drive as quickly as he could looking between the road and Bella to make sure that she was paying attention. "It can get so addicting that if they're around me for too long they can start to go crazy. They hear voices in their heads, start to see things, and eventually their bodies will give up and they'll die."

"How long would it take for that to happen?" Bella responded curiously.

"Less than two minutes if I use my gift at its full strength." Peter replied he looked over at Bella and smiled. "As easy as I can increase my gift, I can pull it back. I can make myself seem so plain no one will even bat an eyelash at me. I'd be just like everyone else, except humans still have the instinct to fear me. Whenever I'm around you I make sure to hold it all back, I don't want you to think that I'm using my gift to force you into a friendship."

Bella nodded, "So instead of just being regularly appealing as any other vampire, you can make it so that anyone in range of you falls to your mercy?"

Peter nodded, "I can affect an entire room of people, but I can also be specific with my gift. I can zero in on one person that I want to affect. I can do a lot with my gift, Bella."

Bella nodded, "Have you used this when you fight before? Like in the wars?"

Peter nodded, "Not all the time, I like to keep my fighting skills at their best. I like to know that if I ever lose this gift, I can rely on my fighting skills to keep me alive. I only use this gift when I think it's necessary." Peter turned to Bella and met her eyes. "I would never use this gift on you, Bella."

"I know." She replied with a smile, she watched as Peter turned back to the road in front of them. "My soldier would never hurt me." Bella whispered not realizing she had said that aloud.

Peter turned to her as what she said crept into his mind. _My soldier_. A smile made its way onto his face, _her_ soldier. He enjoyed the sound of that, he liked being hers, and if all went well she would be his too.

-Page Break-

Peter parked in front of a wooden house that was really only a few minutes away from the city. Well, with his driving it was only minutes away. He exited the car quickly and opened the door for Bella. He put his hand on her back and led her towards the house. "What do you think?"

Bella's eyes widened. "It's beautiful. When did you buy this?"

Peter smirked, "I didn't buy it. Well the land I bought. I built the house."

Bella turned her eyes to Peter and then back to the house, her jaw dropped. "YOU _MADE_ THIS?!"

Peter chuckled and nodded, "Yes. Come on, take a look inside with me."

Bella followed Peter inside and looked around in complete awe at the log cabin. She noticed the living room had a very modern and expensive media set, the kitchen having appliances that seemed to have just been taken out of the box. There was a dining room with a small table, but what caught her eye was the piano that was near the table. "I didn't know you played the piano."

Peter smiled, "When you live as long as I do, you tend to pick up some hobbies. I don't play often, but I like to keep one around for the times that I do play." He responded as he watched the way Bella looked at everything.

"Why did you build this?" She questioned as she looked at him curiously.

"To be honest, I want to stay close to you. I grew tired of just walking around aimlessly until I got to see you again, so I built this." Peter said gesturing to the house, he smiled as he could smell the blood rush to her cheeks as she blushed at his words.

"You did this so you could stay?" Bella questioned in disbelief.

"You're very important to me, Bella." Peter responded simply. He took a step forward and approached her slowly. "Do you know what mates are, Bella?"

Bella shook her head, "Not really."

"Mates in the vampire world mean soul mates. Each vampire has a mate, someone they are forever destined to be with. The completion of their own soul, but just as there is a positive side to mates, there's a very strong negative side not many ever realize is there." Peter said as he spoke at a slow pace so he knew Bella would be able to understand everything he was trying to stay. "If two mates seal the bond before they know anything about each other this can cause a very negative bond between two people. One mate has too much power over the other or one mate hates the other. If the bond is sealed, it is physically impossible for the mates to hurt each other. It's impossible for a vampire to be with anyone but their mate, even if they hate them. If you don't get to actually know your mate before you seal the bond, you might not be pleased on what will come up in the future. That's something not most vampires understand. Many just believe that when you find your mate that this person is just suddenly the perfect person for you. When in reality, this person can be the bad half of you, and it might not be someone you want to spend your forever with."

"But if they're your soulmates, how could you not want to spend forever with them?" Bella questioned as she didn't understand why Peter was telling her all of this.

"Because sometimes your soul might connect with this person, but your heart doesn't. Your souls can be compatible, they very well may be the other half of you, but that can mean plenty of things. They can be everything that's good about you, or everything you try not to be. If the bond isn't sealed, if one of them rejects the attraction, the soul will let go. It will leave that person free to find another soul to be with. Soulmates aren't as rare as people think, what is rare is when two hearts connect. Everyone has a soul, a soul that represent who they are, but as a person changes so does their soul. If a vampire is bound to a mate through a connection of their souls, but their soul begins to change the bond between them begins to sour. Eventually they will both end up hating each other or regretting the bond." Peter said to Bella his eyes never leaving her face as she tried to take everything in.

"What did you mean by two hearts connecting?" Bella questioned.

Peter's face lit up in a smile glad that she had caught that. "That is what you really want. You want to connect to someone's heart instead of their soul. This connection is often rare to find, or notice that it's there. Most vampires just brush it off as lust, moving on thinking that this wasn't who they were waiting for. They're looking for a soulmate, but finding someone who is the keeper of your heart is much more important and much more valuable. When two hearts connect, it's an instant attraction and the more time you spend with this person the more you realize they're everything you want and everything you need. The love from the heart is pure, it's unconditional and as much as one person may change the other will continue to love them. That's the beauty of it, the love won't die between them. It can only grow stronger."

Bella tilted her head as she let everything settle in her head. "Do you need to seal it like the mating bond?"

Peter smiled and nodded, "Sealing the mating bond means having sex and biting each other to show your claim on the other person. This causes the two souls to blend in with each other, forcing the two to stay with one another. This bond is what forces a mate to defend their mate, it makes it so that they can't hurt their mate and makes them feel the need to prevent someone else from hurting them. It's a need to protect them for the sake of protecting themselves. Because if a mate dies the other will follow because losing a part of your soul is painful. When it comes to the heart, there is no need to have to claim the other, because you know they won't hurt you because they love you and they will never betray you with another because you're the only one for them. You can claim each other, but you won't be forced to protect each other, because you would already be willing to do that."

"For two people that are connected by heart, what happens if one of them dies?" Bella questioned confused.

Peter smiled, "The other will die. In mating bonds, the other mate dies because they have no choice. They don't want to die, but they have to because the pain in unbearable. When you share a heart you don't die because you have to, you die because you _want_ to. There is no reason to continue to exist if you have no heart. If there is an afterlife, you would die to spend it with your heart because you know that's where you belong, with them."

Bella looked to Peter confused, "I don't understand why you're telling me all this." She admitted quietly looking to the ground.

Peter stepped forward and used his fingers to lift her chin to look at him. "I love you." He responded simply. He brushed the hair out of her face so it wouldn't cover her eyes from him. "I have never said those words to any other being on this Earth. I know you feel it, Bella, and I'm willing to wait however long it takes for you to understand what you're feeling. I need you to know that whether or not you choose to be mine, I will always be yours."

Bella's eyes watered and she closed them in an attempt to prevent the tears from falling. "You don't want to be mine, soldier." She said her voice cracking as she couldn't understand how she would be good enough to be his.

Peter shook his head, "Silly girl," He whispered as he put his arms around her. "If I didn't want to be yours, I would've stopped myself from seeking you out after we met. There's no one else I would rather be with, no one else I would want to hold my heart."

Bella shook her head as it rested against his chest. "There are some things you should know before you make your decision. You won't want me once you know the truth."

Peter stepped back and looked at her, he quickly picked her up and walked towards the sofa. He sat down and rested her on his lap. Putting his arms around her to keep her in place. "Nothing will change my mind."

Bella sighed, she moved so she could look at Peter. "Then let me tell you a story, but you have to let me finish it."

Peter nodded, "Okay."

"I started school here in Seattle with the intention of getting my degree in Science." Bella began softly. "When I applied for school, I also applied for a scholarship so that I could attend the University. When I was accepted, they told me I had gotten the scholarship as well. I didn't have to worry about paying for anything, the scholarship also paid for the dorms, so I was set to start. When I moved into my dorm, I made a friend, my first real friend in a long time. We hit it off instantly, we were best friends since the moment we met. She told me she was only going to school here because her boyfriend was interning nearby and she wanted to be with him. I found out her boyfriend was named Richard, he was the Governor's eldest son. Cynthia, my roommate, explained that although he wanted her to move in with him, she couldn't because in the public eye it wouldn't look respectable. They had been dating for two years already, and she guessed it would only be a matter of time before he proposed and they moved in together. I hadn't met Richard for a long time. It wasn't until the middle of our second semester that she introduced me to, 'Ricky' as she called him. He seemed alright, but my dad was a cop and I knew there was something off about him with just one look. I stayed away from him, I trusted my gut and I knew not to get close to him."

Peter wiped the tears that ran down her cheek. He kissed her cheeks, "Keep going."

Bell nodded, "Towards the end of the semester Cynthia had been spending a lot of time in the library, and I had stayed in my room. I figured if she was in the library Richard wouldn't come to the dorm. I was wrong. I was _so_ wrong. I was so stupid, and weak."

Peter wrapped his arms around her tighter pressing her to his chest. He didn't say a word as she sobbed into his chest. He had a feeling where this was going, but he needed to hear it from her. He kissed her head and let her cry into his chest.

Bella took in a deep breath. "He came into the room, he had a key and being the Governor's son no one really bothered to ask him what he was doing there. I had just come back from the shower, I was going to go to sleep. He attacked me, I tried Peter, I really tried to get him off, but he was so strong. I felt so weak, so hopeless in that moment. I tried to scream, I swear that I screamed, but he stuffed a pillow over my head and I couldn't breathe anymore. I thought I was going to die. When he was inside me, I just couldn't handle it. From the lack of air and the fear, I passed out. When I woke up he was gone, and there was blood everywhere. _My_ blood. He took something so sacred from me and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I didn't know what to do, so the first thing I did was shower. I didn't want to feel him on me. I just wanted it to stop for it all to go away. I scrubbed myself raw, my skin was read and swollen from how hard I had tried to scrub the feeling of him off."

Bella wiped the tears and stood backing away from Peter. She turned her back to him as she spoke. "I called my dad and he told me to go the hospital. They ran a rape kit, and when they asked if I knew my attacker, I told them who it was. I told them everything, but I was so stupid, Peter. The hospital I went to was partially owned by the Governor. As soon as the doctor heard Richard's name he called in the Governor. The next thing I knew, I was in the police station in handcuffs. They were arresting me. Arresting _ME_ as if I had don't something wrong. My dad got me released and he took me home. He told me he would figure all of it out. When I went to court the doctor who did the rape kit claimed that I had refused to do the kit. And because it was too long after the incident, doing it again would be useless."

Bella shook with anger. " _ **THEY RUINED MY LIFE**_." She said as she hated to think of it. "Cynthia was the Dean's daughter, everyone loved her. She told everyone I was lying, Richard had been with her all day and there was no way he could've done something like this. She told everyone I was just jealous and seeking attention. I became the girl who cried rape. I lost the respect from everyone, no student would talk to me and no teacher would even look my way. The Governor wasn't happy with me, he went to the school board and had them revoke my scholarship. They couldn't ban me from the school, but they could make it close to impossible for me to come back. I couldn't get a job because everyone knew about me, the girl who cried rape."

Peter moved quickly as he saw her legs shake. He put his arms around her holding her to him to keep her on her feet. "Keep going." He whispered knowing this wasn't about him knowing anymore, this was about her.

"I couldn't go back to Forks, Charlie was shot on the job and he had passed away. I lost _**EVERYTHING**_!" Bella said. "I was falling apart. There's was nothing I could do anymore, I couldn't fight anymore. There was no point, no one believed that I had been attacked. No one until I met Nate. Nate found me when I was practically living on the streets. He took me in, I tried to argue and to tell him to leave me alone. I just wanted to die in my truck, but I was so weak. I hadn't eaten a good meal in days, I was so broke that I couldn't afford school anymore. I was just wasting away. Nate was in a relationship with a man named Jack, they're both in their 30's. They both owned their own business, so they insisted helping me was no real cost to them. After a few weeks of barely speaking to them, I told them what happened. I was prepared for the cold glares, and for them to ask me to leave, but they didn't. Nate was raped when he was in college as well, but as he put it, no one comes running for a boy who screams rape. He took me with him to this open group, where people who had been through the same came to talk. It took me months to tell them what happened."

Bella wiped the tears from her cheeks. "All these people had been through what I had gone through, and they were still able to laugh and smile. They were able to move on, so I had to try and do the same. I started writing, I let everything out. Every word, every nightmare, every thought, it's all in one big book. I started moving on, putting that incident behind me. If Nate could do it, I thought I could do it too. Nate owns a massage place, a very high end one, so he paid for my classes and training so I could work with him. He taught me everything he knew. I stopped being scared of everyone, I stopped thinking that what had happened had been my fault. Eventually, after working two jobs I was able to move out. I got my apartment and I fell into a routine. I would spend my mornings with Nate and his business, I would go to the library to catch up on some reading and at night I'd work with Jack."

Bella looked to the ground. "You deserve someone who's not broken, soldier. Someone who can offer you everything. I'm not good enough for you, I'm broken. I have nightmares, anxiety attacks, and I'm on medication to control my mood. I'm too broken to be yours. You deserve someone better."

Peter shook his head, he kissed her temple. "There's no one better than you."

Bella buried her head in his chest letting the tears come over her. She hadn't ever told anyone this much information. Not even Nate and Jack, they knew she was raped and by someone high up in the ranks, but she never told them who, but she could trust them not to pry. Bella pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. She used her free hand and ran it down Peter's cheek feeling his hard skin under her fingers. "Do you still want me?" She questioned as she met his gaze waiting for an answer.

Peter smiled, "I will always want you."

Bella smiled, "Good." She replied as she wrapped her arms around Peter and rested her head against him.

Peter smiled as Bella was sound asleep in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair listening to the soft beating of her heart. She had exhausted herself earlier, so he made no attempts to wake her. It was close to 6pm and to his own surprise this was usually were he would walk her back to her apartment. Making sure that everything was secure before he left giving her the privacy she enjoyed to have.

Peter reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone just as it started to ring.

 _Jumpy, where are you? You're late. Is everything okay? Call me as soon as you can!_

It was from Jack, Peter sighed as he understood Bella mentioned working in the business of both men. Peter gently woke her up, "Bella, you have a message from Jack."

Bella shot up immediately. "What time is it?"

"It's close to six." Peter replied he saw her eyes widened.

"I was supposed to go into work early today!" Bella said she turned to Peter. "Can you drive me there?"

Peter nodded, he held out his hand to her and walked to the car. He drove following her directions, he parked in the back of a large building. "You work in a bar?"

Bella shook her head, "It's a little more than a bar." She replied as she got out of the car. "It's sort of a couple's service. It's like a strip club, but for married people. This way the spouse can know where there spouse is, but doesn't have to worry the other is cheating or not. There's two sides, one with women and one with men. It's not open to the public, it's sort of like a restaurant. You have to make the reservation ahead of time before you can go in. Jack had this vision when he opened it, he wanted to build a place where couples can come to enjoy themselves, but leave with the assurance that their spouse didn't cheat on them. You come in together, you're ushered into a separate rooms and you enjoy your night. If a couple gets excited, there are private rooms upstairs for them to enjoy with their spouse. I thought it was weird at first, but you would be surprised how many marriages this place has saved. It's sort of brings back that spark in couples."

Peter frowned, "Are you telling me you're a stripper?"

Bella laughed and shook her head, "Of course not!" She replied as she took Peter's hand and led him through the back entrance. "I don't enter the stripping rooms. I'm in the ballroom. Here, the couples can have a few moments to themselves, like a romantic date. There's music and drinks and low lighting. A lot of couples don't like to cuddle after they have sex upstairs, so they come down stairs and just dance. This place isn't about getting people off, it's about putting back together a broken relationship. None of the dancers actually get naked, they're always wearing undergarments. And none of the customers are allowed to touch the dancers. This isn't a place where you put a dollar in a thong and then leave. Each dancer gets paid by Jack, not the customers. The dancer's job is to just make things more thrilling, to get the spouses worked up. Then, if they want to meet each other they press the button on this pager, and it signals their spouse. They meet in the front lobby of the place and decide if they want to go upstairs, to dance or take it home. This place, it just adds something spontaneous to a boring relationship. It sort of ignites this passion between the couples that they want to see their partner."

Peter was surprised as Bella led him to a small changing room. "So what do you do, exactly?"

"I sing." Bella replied simply, as she grabbed the dress Jack had set out for her for that night. She went behind a changing shade and continued to speak. "When Nate offered me a job in his place, I really liked it, but I guess Jack sort of new that I was getting bored. I need something else to help balance everything else. He said I was too young to start such a serious job, so when he brought me here he explained what this place was. I was really angry, I thought he was telling me he wanted me to dance for him, but he said he would never allow me to do that. At first, I was just in the front, I would usher people into the rooms and tell them where everything was. Then, one Valentine's Day, the place was full to the maximum, but the stereo system in the ballroom broke. People were getting mad and angry, so Jack asked if I could sing and I told him I could. From then on, I spend my time singing to a few swaying couples in the ballroom. Jack stays behind the bar pouring drinks, so that he can make sure I'm always safe."

Peter's eyes widened as for the first time he saw Bella in a dress. She was tying her hair up not noticing the look on Peter's eyes. "You look beautiful."

Bella blushed, "I do?"

Peter nodded a smile making its way onto his face. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He approached her caressing her cheek, "And I've been alive a very long time."

Bella met his gaze, "Peter, can I ask you for something."

"Anything you want," Peter replied as he kept his eyes on her waiting to hear her request.

"I haven't kissed anyone in a very long time." Bella said blushing brightly. "I want to know what a real kiss feels like. Kiss me."

Peter smiled, "As you wish." Peter gently kissed her, he didn't want to overwhelm her. He simply moved his lips slowly against hers. His hands tangled their way into her hair holding her closer to him. He smiled as he felt her hand go to his neck while the other held on tightly to his shoulder. He let her deepen the kiss glad to know that she wasn't pushing away from him. He put an arm around her waist keeping her from losing her balance as he could tell her legs were beginning to shake.

"HEY!" A voice shouted interrupting them. "You get your hands off of her!"

Bella stared wide eyed at a very angry looking Jack. "Jacky, this is Peter. We're together." She said standing in front of Peter. "I wanted to show him where I worked."

Jack paused and he looked at Bella searching her eyes knowing the girl couldn't lie. "You never mentioned him before."

Bella shrugged, "I needed to understand what was happening before I could tell you about it."

Jack looked Peter over, they were about the same height Peter only being a few inches taller than him. He was bulkier than Peter that was an advantage, but from what he could tell he knew Peter was probably good at fighting. "It's nice to meet you, Peter."

Peter nodded, "You as well, she talks about you often. It's a real pleasure to finally get the chance to meet you."

Bella smiled, and turned to Jack. "Is it okay if he stays for the night?"

Jack nodded, "It's fine, Jumpy. I'll be in there in a minute, I just have to bring out some drinks."

Bella nodded she smiled at Peter and led him into the ballroom. Peter looked around, the lighting was low and there was a small stage where he figured Bella would be. He noticed the controls to the speaker at the bar, obvious that Jack was the one who controlled them. "Do you like it here? Do you enjoy this job?"

Bella nodded, "When I'm working with Nate, I feel like an adult. Like I've got my life put together. Here, I feel the way I'm supposed to. I don't feel like I'm too much of an adult, I feel free. I'm happy here." Bella wrapped her arms around Peter's waist leaning against his side. "Does it bother you that I work here?"

Peter shook his head, "No, as long as you're okay, I'm okay." He kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her shoulders as he stood there enjoying the warmth her body offered. She was his.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled at Peter as she saw him in a suit. "Well, you look awfully handsome, soldier."

"Well, you should see how gorgeous my date is." Peter responded with a smirk.

"And who is this date of yours? Should I be worried?" Bella questioned with a smirk.

Peter smiled as he approached her. "You weren't supposed to know about her. Forget I said anything." He put his arms around her waist and took in how truly beautiful she looked in. "My sweet girl, you're breathtaking."

Bella smirked, "Well, I suppose it's a good thing you don't need to breath."

"A very good thing indeed." Peter responded, he leaned down and gently kissed her. He noticed in the last few months that she was completely comfortable around him. And after a bit of convincing she moved in with him. There were nightmares the first few nights, but then they began to disappear. He learned that she slept more peacefully if he was lying beside her.

Every night he would wrap his arms around her and hold her for eight hours content on just watching her sleep. Glad to know he was able to calm whatever fears lay in that head of hers. She had told him about the Cullen's, about Edward tricking her into falling in love with him. Telling her stories of being meant for each other. She had fallen for him, but he hadn't told her the truth, she wasn't anything more than a pet. He had left her in the woods after he grew tired of her. Something that had broken her heart as he was her first love or so she thought. He had been cautious when he told her of his friendship with Jasper and Carsile. To his surprise she merely shrugged her shoulders and told him it was in the past. She no longer cared. They had agreed that she would complete the change. Something Peter was hesitant on, but he knew he couldn't let her go. He was selfish and wanted her with him for the rest of forever. She would give her notices at work and leave soon to a more remote location where she could learn control more easily.

Bella rested her head against Peter's chest. "I love you." She whispered as she took in the comfort of being in his arms.

Peter smiled, "I love you." He replied as he kissed her head. "We should get going, I don't want you to be late."

Bella smiled and let him lead her out of the house. They were headed to a wedding ceremony. One of the couples that were the most frequent customers of Jack's were renewing their wedding vows. They had asked Bella if she would sing a few songs at their party. She couldn't say no knowing they were very rich people and she didn't want Jack to lose any business so she agreed. Smiling widely when Peter agreed to come along with her as her date. Jack and Nate would be there as well, but she didn't want to be the third wheel.

Peter opened Bella's door for her and helped her out of the car. He put his arm around her and led her to the backyard. "What are the chances that it would be completely cloudy today?"

Bella smiled, "I think it was fate, you were meant to come to this wedding with me."

"There's no place I would rather be than with you." Peter responded leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Why do they want you to sing at their reception?" Peter questioned curiously as they walked in being greeted with a large tent that held more people than Bella thought was possible.

"I guess they realized that they still love each other while they were dancing to me singing. The bride and groom wanted to recapture that moment here today, they wanted to remember that they still loved each other." Bella replied she led Peter to the stage. "Are you doing okay? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around so many humans."

Peter smiled, "I have great control over my thirst. If I didn't I would have already turned you with the amount of times you hurt yourself doing the simplest of things."

"It's really not my fault," Bella said with a smile, she ran her fingers through Peter's hair giving a more messy look that she liked seeing him in. "Besides, I think you secretly hope that I hurt myself. You do get to kiss my wounds to make it all better, and I happen to know you like the taste of my blood when you do."

"I never said I didn't like it," Peter replied, "I was merely stating that if I didn't have great control I would have already turned you." Peter leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. He pulled back when they began to announce that the bride and groom were going to give the first dance. "You have to go sing." He said quietly, he kissed her again slowly. "I'll be waiting for you when you're done."

Bella smiled, "I'm glad you're here. There's no reason to sing a love song if you can't sing it to the person you love the most." She stated as she got onto the stage grabbing the mike in her hand. Bella began to sing her eyes drifted over to Peter as she sang.

 _I found myself dreaming_

 _In silver and gold_

 _Like a scene from a movie_

 _That every broken heart knows were walking on moonlight_

 _And you pulled my close_

 _Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone._

Bella blushed lightly as she kept her eyes on Peter.

 _I woke up in tears_

 _With you by my side_

 _A breath of relief_

 _And I realized_

 _No, we're not promised tomorrow._

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

Bella smiled at Peter and continued on with the song. At times the way he looked at her took her breath away. He had a way of making her feel loved and wanted with just simple glance. Something she had never truly felt until he came along.

 _In the blink of an eye_

 _Just a whisper of smoke_

 _You could lose everything_

 _The truth is you never know_

 _So I'll kiss you longer baby_

 _Any chance that I get_

 _I'll make the most the minutes and love with no regrets_

 _Let's take our time_

 _To say what we want_

 _Use what we got_

 _Before it's all gone_

' _Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_

Peter smirked as Bella pulled her eyes away from him to look at the crowd. He watched her eyes land back on him and he kept her gaze as she sang to him. Her voice was a beautiful sound he never got tired of hearing.

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you or granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

Peter applauded with the rest of the guests. He leaned against the wall and continued to watch her sing, it was moments like these that he was happy he refused to seal the mating bond with Charlotte. He knew in the pit of his stomach that if he waited long enough he would find his heart. And he did, in the small brunette that had crossed his path at the library.

Peter offered Bella his hand as she made her way off the stage letting the wedding band continue on with the rest of the night. "Do you want to dance?"

"Can I stand on your toes?" Bella replied with a smile.

"I didn't think there was any other way to dance with you." He replied as he led her to the dancefloor. He easily lifted her so she stood on his feet. He smiled as he saw her beautiful blush spread across her face. "Don't worry, no one will know. Your dress covers it all up."

Bella smiled and put her arms around Peter's neck. "You're a real charmer, soldier."

"I'm glad you think so." Peter replied as he moved easily with her. Peter tensed and held Bella tighter. "There are other vampires in this room." He whispered into Bella's ear.

Bella tensed, "Is it going to be something dangerous?"

Peter shook his head and leaned down to kiss Bella's head. "No, and if something happens I'll protect you. You'll always be safe with me."

Bella smiled and ran her hands through Peter's hair. "Because my soldier has never lost a fight."

Peter smiled widely. "And I don't ever plan to." He kept Bella in his arms all the while his eyes searched the room. He eyes landed on the vampires in question and he stiffened. Once the song was finished, he led her away. He led her to the back of the tent where they could be alone. "I don't think you'll enjoy what's to come next."

Bella frowned, "What's wrong?"

"The vampires, they're Carsile and Esme Cullen." Peter said, he felt Bella tense in his hold. "They just arrived, so if you wish to leave you can. They didn't see you perform, so you have time to leave."

"Do you love me, Peter?" Bella asked.

"Of course I do," Peter responded quickly.

Bella nodded, "Then all I need is you. I don't need them and I don't care if they see me. My life has nothing to do with them anymore. My life is about you and me. You're all I care about, as long as I have my soldier I don't need anything else."

Peter smirked, "Love you, my sweet girl." He kissed her slowly being careful not to hurt her in any way, he knew he could at moments get carried away and forget that she was still human. He pulled back smiling as he saw her flushed face and her heavy breathing. "I tend to forget you still need to breathe."

Bella smiled, "I wasn't complaining." She replied with a smile. "What do you want to do? If you don't feel comfortable heading back inside we can leave. I understand."

Peter shook his head, "I want you to enjoy this night." He smirked, "I also know you really want a piece of cake."

Bella grinned, "It's red velvet, I can't pass that up, and it's from the best bakery in the state!" She let Peter lead her back inside. She smiled as he led her to Jack and Nate. He stands at her side smiling as she eases into him.

"You two are just so adorable!" Nate said with a smile.

Jack smiled, "What do you say to a dance, Jumpy?" He extended his hand out to her.

Bella smiled, "Sure, but you know take it slow too much and I'll end up tripping over myself and every other person in this room. We don't want to cause a scene, do we?"

Peter watched with an amused smile as Bella tried her best to dance with Jack and not fall over.

"Why is it she can dance perfectly well with you, but with Jack or I she's fumbling over herself?" Nate questioned curiously as he watched the pair.

Peter laughed lightly, "She stands on my toes."

"Really? Doesn't it hurt?" Nate questioned looking to Peter in disbelief.

"Not really, it seems to be the only way I can dance with her. Despite what you may think, she loves to dance, but she hates the idea of failing. If she has to step on my toes in order to dance, I'm fine with that." Peter replied honestly.

Nate smiled widely, "I'm very glad you found each other."

"Not as glad as I am." Peter replied, he smiled as Bella walked over to him. He kissed her temple and listened as she talked to Jack and Nate. He turned his head as he felt someone's stares on the back of his head. He met Carsile's eyes, and knew that he recognized him. Despite the brown contacts it would be clear to any vampire what diet he was on. Peter removed his gaze from Carsile as Bella called his name.

"Nate and Jack left to go get some wine. I thought that maybe you would like to get something too, I know that liquor usually helps easy your thirst." Bella replied with a warm smile.

"I'd love something to drink," Peter said as he teasingly kissed her neck. "I suppose I'll have to settle for a bourbon."

Bella laughed, "Come on, soldier let's go get something to drink."

Peter kept his arm around Bella while they walked, he knew by now that Carsile had spoken to his wife no doubt telling her whom Peter had accompanied to the party. It would only be a matter of minutes before they tried to talk the both of them. "The Cullen's spotted you, it will be soon when they head this way."

Bella nodded sipping at her drink. "You'll be with me, so I'll be okay. All I really need is my soldier, I can handle everything else."

Peter smiled, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "My sweet girl, you are beyond words."

Bella smiled, and leaned into Peter's body, she watched as Nate and Jack danced together. "I'm going to miss them."

Peter nodded, "Maybe when your thirst is under control we can visit them."

Bella looked up at Peter with a beaming smile on her face. "Do you mean that?"

"If it makes you happy, I'm always willing to try anything." Peter responded with a small smile.

"Peter, old friend." Carsile said approaching the pair. He stiffened as he got a better look at Peter's date, his suspicions right as he knew those brown eyes anywhere. "Bella, it's lovely to see you again."

Bella smiled politely, she simply nodded not wanting to say anything rude and cause attention to land on her and Peter.

Peter shook Carsile's hand. "I didn't know you would be here, Carsile. Last I heard you left Washington some time ago."

Carsile nodded, he glanced at Bella for a moment and back to Peter. "Yes we did, but we ran into the bride in New York and she expected us to be here. We didn't want to raise any suspicions amongst the community so we came. I didn't expect you to be here."

Peter nodded, "I don't usually attend human functions, but I made an exception for this one. Where is the rest of your family, I know it is very rare for you to travel away from them."

Carsile nodded, he glanced once again to Bella before answering Peter. "Esme is with me of course, but the rest of my coven is in Portland. You can understand where no one would believe they've aged since the last time we've been here. If you please I can call Jasper and let him know you're here."

Peter smirked knowing very well what the blonde doctor was attempting to do. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't. I rather not put Bella in a situation she will be uncomfortable with. Your family left on ill terms with her and I know she wouldn't enjoy seeing all of you at the same time. Maybe another time, right n ow I'm putting Bella above everything."

Bella smiled warmly at Peter, she reached forward and laced their fingers together. She leaned against him and smiled at Carsile. "I would prefer it if you keep your family away from me. I don't wish to see them, any of them."

Peter smirked, "There, you have the answer to your unspoken question. As good as it was to see you again, Carsile, I'm going to say goodbye." Peter clapped Carsile on the back before leading Bella away.

"Thanks." She whispered as they walked away. "It's one thing to see two of them, but seeing all of them is the last thing I want to do."

Peter nodded he kissed her lightly. "I know."

-Page Break-

Peter smiled as it was a usually sunny day, and Bella had opted to call in sick and stay home with him. It had been a week since the wedding and luckily for them the Cullen's hadn't made another appearance in their lives. Peter watched as Bella patted around the kitchen humming a tune he had heard her hum before but didn't have a clue what song it belonged to. There was a loud knock on the door causing Bella to jump.

"Easy there, sweet girl." Peter said as he walked over to her and put his hand over her heart to help her steady herself. "I'll go see who it is. You stay in here and finish up your breakfast."

Bella nodded she smiled as Peter kissed her quickly before he exited the room and left her to make her breakfast.

Peter paused as he came closer to the door. He caught the familiar scent and sighed in annoyance, "Garrett." He said as soon as he answered the door, he glared at the vampire as he welcomed himself into his home. "What are you doing here?"

Garrett smirked and shrugged, "I was passing through, the sun caught me off guard I've been hiding in the woods for a bit, and while I was wandering around out there trying to not get caught in the sun I came across your scent. It led me here." He took in a deep breath and his mouth practically watered at the smell. "Having breakfast? Mind sharing?"

Peter growled and instantly had Garrett by the throat and up against the wall. "That's my girl you're referring to, and if you touch her I'll rip you apart and light the flame."

Garrett tensed, his eyes drifted over Peter's shoulder and saw the girl in question.

Bella tensed, "Peter?" She questioned softly.

Peter turned his head and his grip on Garrett tightened. "Go finish your meal, sweet girl, I'll be there in just a minute."

Bella nodded hesitantly, but knew Peter could handle himself. She walked back into the kitchen, but her mind was still on what was occurring in the other room.

"Decided to settle down?" Garrett said with a raised eyebrow. "If the Volturi hear about this…"

Peter growled, "I'm turning her in a couple of weeks if that's what you're wondering. I mean it, Garrett, you even think about touching her I'll rip you to pieces."

Garrett rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. "Whatever you say, Pete." He straightened himself out and looked to Peter critically. "Why her? Charlotte was your mate and you wouldn't go near her, so why go through all this trouble for a human girl?"

Peter sighed and shook his head, "Are you an idiot?" He questioned Garrett. "Don't make me regret turning you, Garrett, I know you're better than that. Do you remember everything I told you about mates?"

"Mates can change, blah blah blah, being trapped for eternity to someone you may one day hate, blah blah blah. Then there was something about unconditional love that came from the heart. After that I stopped paying attention. You have to remember you had this conversation with me when I was a newborn, my mind got distracted." Garrett said.

Peter sighed, "I didn't want Charlotte because I knew I would grow to hate her one day. Isabella is different, Isabella is my heart."

Garrett's eyes widened, "So all that bullshit you said about love from the heart… was true?"

Peter groaned in annoyance. "Yes! You idiot!" He turned to the kitchen and heard Bella still cooking. "You can stay and hide from the sun, but stay away from her."

Garrett nodded, "I wouldn't hurt her Peter you know that. The earlier comment was a joke a way to gauge a reaction from you. I just wanted to know why you suddenly had a home and a human. You're becoming domesticated."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Don't make me regret letting you stay." With that Peter entered the kitchen. "Everything's fine. He was just an old friend that needs to hide out from the sun."

Bella turned to Peter curiously "That's how you treat your friends?"

Peter laughed lightly. "No, but he had it coming. His name is Garrett, he's the first and the only vampire I've ever turned."

"Really?" Bella asked her interest peeked as she didn't know Peter had ever changed another vampire.

Peter nodded, "Does it bother you that he's here?"

Bella shook her head, "No, if my soldier trusts him I can trust him too."

"I'm glad you have such good faith in my judgement." Peter said he leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back moments later as he heard a large shattering sound coming from the living room. "That idiot!" He hissed.

Bella laughed as a loud, "Sorry." Came from the living room. "Why don't you go in there with him, I'll finish eating my breakfast and the head upstairs to shower and change. It gives you time to try and teach him that his super strength can break human things."

Peter smiled, "Love you, sweet girl."

"Love you, Soldier." Bella said she stood on the tops of her toes and kissed Peter. She pulled back with a small laugh as something else had broken. "Get in there before he destroys everything we own."

-Page Break-

"Dammit, Garrett!" Bella yelled in frustration as she saw the broken picture frame that was tucked behind the cereal boxes in the kitchen.

"You called…" He said entered the room, he smirked at the frame. "Oh… that…" He turned and left.

"You asshole! I was looking everywhere for this!" Bella shouted knowing he could hear her. What started as a small visit for a day to escape the sun ended up becoming a regular living situation.

"What did he break?" Peter asked as he entered he took the picture frame from Bella and sighed. "I'll get you a new one."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Let's not bother, he'll only break it. This is the last of it. Everything I want to take is packed and as soon as Garrett puts this in the truck we'll be good to go."

Peter nodded, "Did you say goodbye?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I saw them last night while you were hunting. I don't have anything left here, I just want to leave this place behind and get on with my life." Bella leaned against Peter and closed her eyes. "I'm worried."

"About?" He questioned softly.

"What if I forget?" She questioned quietly. "What if when you turn me I forget everything. I forget you. I don't want to forget that you're my everything."

Peter wrapped her in his arms and held her as he could feel that this was bothering her. "You won't forget me, but if by some reason you do, I'll make sure you remember. I will do everything I have to in order to make you fall in love with me again. If something happens and you forget me, I will still remain your soldier."

Bella eyes watered and she pressed her head into his hard chest. "You promise?"

Peter nodded he kissed the top of her head. "I promise. I won't let you forget me and if I can't stop it, I'll make sure you fall in love with me all over again."

Bella nodded, she took in a deep breath letting Peter's scent wash over her. "I love you, soldier."

"I love you, my sweet girl." Peter replied, he took Bella's hand and led her out of the house. He got her into the car and kissed her head. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go find Garrett and then we're going to leave. Yell if you need anything."

Bella nodded and watched with a smile on her face as Peter left. In less than a day Peter would sink his venom into her veins and she would become like him getting the opportunity to be with the man she loved for eternity.

"Hey! Come on, let's go." Peter said as he finally found Garrett out in the woods. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to give you and Bella some space so I came out here. I also know she found that frame I broke so I was hiding out. Human or not your girl is scary when she's pissed and I don't want to get on her bad side days before she becomes a newborn." Garrett replied, "I guess this means we're leaving, so let's head back."

Peter walked beside Garrett as they made their way back to the house. He stopped mid-walk and listened carefully as he heard a scream. Pushing his feet as fast they would go he saw the silver car that drove off, he growled in anger as he saw that Bella was no longer in the car and the door to the vehicle was ripped off its hinges.

"What the hell was that?" Garrett yelled in anger. "Who would kidnap your girl?"

Peter took in a deep breath and caught the unmistakable scent that belonged to none other than Edward. "Take in the scent they left behind."

Garrett's eyes widened, "No." He said in disbelief he didn't think that even Edward would be stupid enough to do something like this.

Peter looked around. "FUCK!" He yelled in anger. "We can't follow them on foot. Get in the mustang and let's go. I'm going to rip them all to shreds after this." He growled loudly sending all the nearby animals running in the other direction. Even Garrett had the right sense of mind to be fearful, he had never seen Peter look this angry.

Hours passed and Edward was smarter than they gave him credit for his scent and Bella's was starting to get covered by other scents from the city. But they had finally found something to help them.

Peter kneeled down and ran his hand over the red little drop on the pavement. The blood smeared his finger and he brought it to his nose. He knew this was Bella's blood, he had smelled it and tasted it enough to know this belongs to her. He also knew this wouldn't come from a large cut, his girl had left him a clue and he'd be damned if her weren't impressed. "Come on, she's nearby."

Garrett followed after Peter letting him lead the way. "We're going to kill him right?"

"Not at first. First, we take care of Bella." Peter said he looked at the ground and spotted another drop of Bella. This one was more recent and he knew they were closing in on them. He continued to walk and found that there was another drop just in front of the doors to a very expensive apartment building. He opened the doors and slipped inside suddenly, he was hit with the scent from Edward and the other Cullens instantly. "They're here."

Garrett nodded as he too caught their unforgettable scent. "What do you want to do?"

Peter looked around, "Follow me." Peter went to the front desk and looked around. He met the man's eyes that was standing behind the compute, he slowly let his gift engulf the man and in seconds he saw the man's eyes dilate letting Peter know he had control over him. "Room numbers for the Cullens."

Garrett looked on in surprise, he knew Peter's gift was strong but he had never seen Peter use it outside of battle. Well, he guessed this was a war for Peter, he was fighting to get his girl back and Garrett now understood he would do whatever it took to get her back in his arms. Garrett followed at human pace behind Peter as they headed to the stairs. As soon as they were out of human sight they ran up the stairs to arrive at the Cullen level. Garrett followed Peter's silent instruction to stay behind him. Peter walked up to the room and without hesitation he kicked the door open.

Peter took in a deep breath and caught Bella's scent. He growled loudly as he saw that she wasn't in the rooms. "Next room, go check for her. I need to make sure if how long ago she was gone."

Garrett nodded and disappeared. Peter walked through the room catching Bella's scent as it mixed with Edward's. Her scent was stronger as she must've been in fear, he growled at the thought. He walked into the bathroom noticing this was the only place Edward's scent was absent. It was only her scent that was in the room. He walked over to the window and noticed her scent was all over the window. He poked his head out and smiled slightly as he noticed her scent. She climbed out the window. "Garrett." Peter said he heard Garrett enter immediately. "She climbed out, let's go. They must've headed out the front as their scent isn't here. If we move quickly we have a chance to getting to her before they do." Peter jumped out the window followed by Garrett.

They followed Bella's scent and were not please as they got closer they could catch Edward's scent but not the rest of the Cullens. Peter growled out as they came upon the abandon alleyway. He stopped as he saw Bella on the floor with her knees pressed against her chest. She was rocking herself and crying violently. Peter's eyes landed on the man that lay beside her, a big bruise on the side of his head where she obviously hit him with something.

Peter ran over to Bella and kneeled down beside her. He tensed as he smelt the blood on her, she was soaked in it and he couldn't' figure out where it was coming from. "My sweet girl…" Peter said as he reached forward. He noticed that she leaned against his touch but wouldn't meet his eyes. "What happened?"

Bella cried harder. "He…" she sobbed louder. "It's him." She said with loud tears.

Peter growled as he caught her meaning. "Closer your eyes and cover your ears, sweet girl, I'm going to handle it." Garrett stepped closer and Peter growled as Bella stiffened at Garrett's approach. "Don't." He warned. "Just make sure nothing and no one gets near her."

Garrett nodded, he looked as Peter approached the man. He noticed the way he shook the man awake. Peter pushed the man against the wall and sneered in disgust as he looked at him. This was the man that hurt his girl and that made his entire body boil. "I'm going to make you suffer." Peter growled. He pushed out his gift at full force and sent the man to his knees. He watched him grow silent and suddenly he began to scream as Peter's gift was too overwhelming for his human mind to handle. Peter watched with a smirk as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and a final scream filled the air as he fell backwards.

"Peter, I think we have a problem." Garrett said catching Peter's attention instantly.

Peter turned to him and saw Bella fall limp her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she lost consciousness. "FUCK!" Peter hissed in anger. He ran over to her and pulled her knees away from her chest and froze as he saw the large shard of glass sticking out of her abdomen. "She's lost too much blood." He pushed her hair out of the way. "Sorry this wasn't the way we planned it, sweet girl." Peter pooled venom into his mouth and inched closer to her neck. He froze as he heard a large growl erupted through the alley. Peter turned his head and met Edward's eyes. He turned to Garrett, "Don't let him close." He leaned down and heard the fight as he sunk his teeth into Bella's neck and pushed his blood into her system.

Peter watched her go limp, he knew the venom was working as she was twitching, but she was silent. He looked at Edward once Bella was cradled in his arms. "Stay the fuck away from my girl." He growled and disappeared taking his girl back to his home and start the wait for her transition.

-Page Break-

Peter growled in annoyance as a day after he brought Bella home the Cullen family showed up on his doorstep. He tried to refuse them but they all stayed and he was in no mood to use his gift on them. He was just grateful they stayed in the living room and away from Bella. At points in the last two days they tried to talk to him, even yell at him for using Bella, but after he ripped off Edward's arm for accusing him of brainwashing Bella they all shut up. They knew his power and knew better than to provoke him.

Peter practically shook as it was close he could feel her about to wake up. His hand shook as he held onto Bella's hand tightly. Peter froze his entire body going still as her heart gave its last beat. He froze as her eyes fluttered and she looked at him.

She tilted her head to the side and looked him over. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Peter's heart froze as he let her words sink in. She didn't remember him. "I'm Peter, you're in our home. Do you not remember anything?"

She lowered her head, "I'm sorry, but I can't remember a thing. What's my name?"

Peter took in a deep breath. "Your name is Isabella Marie Swan. Do you know what you are?"

Bella looked to be in thought. "A vampire. I know that. Am I right?"

Peter nodded a small smile on his face, "Yes. Is it okay if I hold your hand or does it bother you?"

Bella looked down at their hands and smiled. "I like it, it feels safe." She turned to Peter and tilted her head. "You feel safe."

Peter smiled, "I'm glad you think so, sweet girl." He said softly. "Are you thirsty?"

Bella's eyes widened and her free hand went to her throat. "Yes. It hurts."

Peter pushed hair behind her ear. "Come, let's go get you some blood." He sighed as he truly saw how beautiful she was as a vampire. "You're gorgeous." He whispered, he smiled as he could tell that if she were still human she would be blushing.

"Thank you." Bella whispered, "I um…"

"I know." Peter said he stood and helped her stand. "You're going to be a little stronger so just do whatever I do. Follow my movements so that you don't end up breaking anything. If you feel threatened or scared in anyway just tell me and I'll handle it."

Bella nodded she held tightly to Peter's hand as she made her way down the stairs behind him. She froze and he tensed in front of her as the entire Cullen clan stood at the bottom of the steps with Garrett. "Peter…"

"It's okay," Peter said softly he turned to her and met her eyes. "Do they bother you?"

Bella nodded, "I feel… scared."

Peter nodded, he turned to the Cullens he stretched out his gift to them and they all went still. He took Bella's hand and quickly led her out. He didn't remove his gift until he was far enough away from them. "When you were human, you said you wanted to feed from humans. Is that still something you want?"

Bella tensed, "Is it what you drink?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, it is."

"Then yes." She said simply.

-Page Break-

Peter was glad that whatever Garrett was doing to keep the Cullens, specifically Edward, from following them while they went out was working. Peter found out Bella wasn't the typical newborn. She was calm and took instructions well. She didn't argue when Peter told her to wait while he found her a suitable meal. She was calm taking his instructions how to feed with perfect ease. He was happy that she seemed to feel safe around him and as he promised her, he would get her to fall in love with him all over again.

Peter looked down at her hand as it tangled with his as they walked back to the house. A part of him was glad her memory was gone and she didn't have to remember certain incidents of her human life, but another part was disappointed, she should be able to remember her family, her friends, her life. "Are you doing okay, sweet girl?"

Bella smiled brightly, "Of course." She paused as she they approached the house. "I don't…"

"It's okay, I'll be at your side through all of it." Peter replied he kissed her temple on instinct. "Sorry, it's a reflex."

Bella smiled and shook her head, "It felt good." She responded simply. She walked at his side towards the house and froze as the seven Cullens and Garrett came out. She moved and hid behind Peter as Alice and Esme tried to step forward and hugged her. She peeked her head out and frowned. "I'm sorry." She said politely. "I don't remember any of you. I would appreciate it if you all just left me alone until I can remember you." her voice was quiet and sweet.

Peter smirked at Edward as it was obvious that the boy was seething in jealousy. "Why don't we go inside the house, sweet girl?"

Bella nodded, she headed in after Peter tensing as she heard the Cullens following after her. She heard them talking amongst themselves, but didn't bother paying attention to what they were saying. "What were we?"

Peter looked down at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"We weren't friends." Bella said simply. "What were we?"

Peter smiled, as he knew what she was asking. "I was going to ask you to marry me." He replied simply. "You demanded that I ask after you were turned, if I asked any time sooner you would've rejected me. You and I were something special, Bella."

Bella nodded, "And them?" She whispered quietly hoping they couldn't hear her.

"They were people you once knew, but stopped talking to. It's a story you should remember, not something you should be told." He replied.

Bella nodded she was about to speak again when Edward stepped in front of her. She stepped back and closer to Peter causing Edward to growl lowly. "Love, let's go and sit with our family."

Bella looked to Peter and then back to Edward. "No." She said simply.

Edward frowned deeply. "You don't remember me, but I'm your mate."

Peter growled loudly at the word, yes he had the suspicion she was in fact his mate, but he knew he was more to her than Edward had ever been. She just needed to remember it. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Bella. Listen to your heart, not his words."

Bella nodded she let go of Peter's hand and stood away from the both of them as her head was hurting. Yes, she felt a connection to Edward, but there was something in her heart tying her to Peter. "I would like to be alone." She stated.

Peter nodded and glared at Edward, "That's fine, sweet girl. I have to talk to Edward here for a moment."

Edward glared at Peter and looked to Bella. "I'll be near if you need me, love. We'll talk again later, I promise."

Bella knew the words were meant to be soothing, but they just made her want to disappear. She walked away from the two needing to look inside her mind.

Peter grabbed Edward by the collar and threw him out the open door. Causing everyone's attention to turn to them. Peter headed out the door after Edward. He shoved the boy down as he tried to stand up.  
"You took her from me."

"She wasn't yours." Edward choked out as Peter had his foot to his throat.

Peter growled, "She wasn't yours to take!" Peter shouted. He looked to the rest of the Cullens. "You and I both know that once she gets her memories back she's going to be beyond angry with all of you. None of you have a right to be here. Not after what you caused her."

Edward chuckled as he managed to break his neck free from Peter's foot. "If she can't remember what we did, we still have a chance to get her back. I _will_ get her back."

Peter snarled at Edward. "You'll never win her heart, it's mine. I promise you she will remember me and you won't be able to stop her from being with me. I will tear your entire coven apart if you even try something again. Rest assured I will get my revenge for your act of kidnapping her, but I'm going to wait for her to remember"

"They're mates." Alice squeaked. "They belong together."

Peter growled louder he look to Carsile. "Didn't you tell them the truth?" He looked to Jasper. "I told you the truth, did you not bother to pass it on?"

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked quietly. "What are you talking about?"

"This is more than just mates." Garrett said stepping in. "You don't necessarily have to be with your mate. A mate is a safe route, but there is something else out there. Something stronger than a mating bond, stronger than a connection of two souls."

Rose looked to Jasper as she couldn't understand how he could keep that from them. "What?"

Esme looked to Carsile with a look of betrayal on her face. "Is it true?"

"You can't be serious about this? Mates are the most important thing to our kind." Emmett said in disbelief.

Peter shook his head a smirk coming upon his face. "A mate is what you are given to appease you for the time being, it's a tie to someone you will one day come to hate. As a person changes so does their soul, in time your souls may not be compatible anymore, but because you marked one another already, claimed each other, you're stuck with each other. It will soon be like spending an eternity with someone you don't know. Mates are a fickle thing, it's not meant for an eternity. A bond between two hearts, two hearts that are bound together by unconditional love, that's meant to last for an eternity. The truth is, the six of you are stuck in a relationship that in time you will come to regret. In the end, when your mate dies you will not feel grief because they are gone, but grief because then you will have to die with them. You will be forced to die because of the pain. Even if you can bare the pain to live your body will not allow you to ever be with another. A bond between two hearts is what vampires wait for, not many know about it, but those who do reject their mate to try and find the keeper of their heart. Bella is my keeper and I hers. What we have you will never be able to break apart, what we have is unconditional."

"But if she allows Edward to claim her…" Alice said quietly.

Peter growled at the thought. "She won't."

Edward laughed, "She feels it, the connection, and if I get my way I will claim her the first chance I get and then there will be nothing you can do."

Peter was about to respond when he heard the soft keys of the piano from inside the house.

Edward smirked widely, "It seems she's remembering our favorite past time."

Peter shook his head, the boy was too naïve, he had been teaching Bella the piano after she requested it. He followed Edward inside and found Bella on the bench. He held Edward back as he went to sit with her. "You will let her choose."

Edward smirked, "She'll choose me it's obvious she's remembering my love for music."

Peter didn't utter a word just stayed silent watching her play something.

Bella pressed another key and a tune began to flow into her head. Something she was remembering from her human days. She didn't notice the audience she gathered as she was too caught up in what she was doing to care or to notice.

Bella closed her eyes as the words to a song she didn't know came flowing into her mind. She didn't stop herself as she began to sing the words that flooded her mind.

 _You and I_

 _We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky,_

 _With you, I'm alive_

 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide._

Bella squeezed her eyes tighter, she didn't stop playing as it was triggering some memories for her.

" _ **Let me walk you home."**_ Bella paused it his voice, Peter _._

" _ **I can do it myself. It's not that far of a walk."**_

" _ **You seem to be having a rough day, would arguing with me help? I'm merely being a gentlemen, my mother did always say to never allow a lady to walk alone."**_

" _ **I'm not going to be some pet to you."**_

" _ **I'm not asking you to be. I'm not like most vampires, Bella. I don't believe in toying with my meals. It's beyond cruel to treat a human as a house trained pet. Not all of us are monsters, well, we are monsters, but not all to the same extent. Let me walk you home. I'll leave directly after you walk through the door."**_

" _ **Why are you being so kind to me?"**_

" _ **You're the first human I've encountered that hasn't run from me in fear. I have nothing against humans and I don't really interact with them much due to the fact that every time I approach them their fear overwhelms them so much that they can barely move. It's refreshing to meet someone who doesn't feel the same. I'm not asking for anything, Isabella, well I am, I just want a conversation.**_

" _ **I can't really say to go fuck yourself, because I'm certain you would just follow me until I relent to your wishes. So, let's walk."**_

" _ **Let's walk."**_

So stop time right here in the moonlight,

Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

" _ **I didn't know you played the piano."**_

Bella's breath hitched for a moment as she remembered his smile. His beautiful smile that seemed to be meant just for her. _ **"When you live as long as I do, you tend to pick up some hobbies. I don't play often, but I like to keep a piano around for the times that I do play."**_

Without you, I feel broke.

Like I'm half of a whole.

Without you, I've got no hand to hold.

Without you, I feel torn.

Like a sail in a storm.

Without you, I'm just a sad song.

 _I'm just a sad song._

" _ **I love you."**_ Bella felt a shiver run up her spine as she remembered the way he would brush her hair out of her face. _**"I have never said those words to any other being on this Earth. I know you feel it, Bella. And I'm willing to wait however long it takes for you to understand what you're feeling. I need you to know that whether or not you choose to be mine, I will always be yours."**_

Bella smiled as she remembered the sweet words he said to her, the words that sent her heart beating faster.

 _With you I fall._

 _It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall._

 _With you I'm a beautiful mess._

 _It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge._

" _ **I will always want you."**_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight,_

 _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

Bella smiled wider as she remembered him in a suit. _**"Well, you look awfully handsome, soldier."**_

" _ **You should see how gorgeous my date is."**_

" _ **And who is this date of yours? Should I be worried?"**_

" _ **You weren't supposed to know about her. Forget I said anything."**_ Bella felt her heart clench as she remembered the way his arms felt around her, the way he looked at made her feel beautiful. _"_ _ **My sweet girl, you're breathtaking."**_

" _ **Well, I suppose it's a good thing you don't need to breath."**_

" _ **A very good thing indeed."**_

 _Without you, I feel broke._

 _Like I'm half of a whole._

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold._

 _Without you, I feel torn._

 _Like a sail in a storm._

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song._

" _ **If something happens, I'll protect you. You'll always be safe with me."**_

" _ **Right, because my soldier had never lost a fight."**_

 **You're the perfect melody,**

 **The only harmony**

 **I wanna hear.**

 **You're my favorite part of me.**

 **With you standing next to me,**

 **I've got nothing to fear.**

" _ **Do you love me Peter?"**_

" _ **Of course I do."**_

" _ **Then all I need is you. I don't need them and I don't care if they see me. My life has nothing to with them anymore. My life is about you and me. You're all I care about, as long as I have my soldier, I don't need anything else."**_

 _Without you, I feel broke._

 _Like I'm half of a whole._

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold._

 _Without you, I feel torn._

 _Like a sail in a storm._

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song._

" _ **His name is Garrett, he's the first and only vampire I've ever turned."**_

" _ **Really?"**_

" _ **Does it bother you that he's here?"**_

" _ **No, if my soldier trusts him, I trust him too."**_

 _Without you, I feel broke._

 _Like I'm half of a Whole._

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold._

 _Without you, I feel torn._

 _Like a sail in storm._

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song._

 _I'm just a sand song._

Bella looked at the keys to the piano as she was overwhelmed by the memories that flooded her mind. She closed her eyes as she could feel another memory slipping into her mind.

" _ **What if I forget? What if you turn me and I forget everything. I don't want to forget that you're my everything."**_

" _ **You won't forget me, but if for some reason you do, I'll make sure you remember me. I will do everything I have to in order to make you fall in love with me again. If something happens and you forget me, I will still remain your soldier."**_

" _ **You promise?"**_

" _ **I promise. I won't let you forget me and if I can't stop it, I'll make sure you fall in love with me all over again."**_

" _ **I love you, soldier."**_

" _ **I love you, my sweet girl."**_

Bella looked up and saw that everyone was gathered around her. "I remembered something." She looked down at the piano and ran her hands along the keys. "I remembered that I love you."

Edward smirked triumphantly, "I knew you would remember me, love. Now that you know that you love me and that I love you, we can go home. You can come to Alaska with us for your first few years. We can teach you…"

Bella shook her head she stood up and glared at Edward. "I wasn't speaking to you." She turned to Peter and a large smiled spread across her face. "I was talking about my Soldier."

Peter smiled, he opened his arms and sighed as she moved quickly and buried herself in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "I knew you wouldn't forget me. I love you, my sweet girl."

"I love you." Bella whispered. "I will always love you, no matter what." She looked up at him with a smile. "I remember Garrett too. He owes me a frame."

Peter laughed, he leaned down and pecked her lips. "That he does."

Bella stepped back from Peter and looked to the Cullens. "I can't remember any of you. I can't remember how I knew your coven, or what happened between us, but I know that I don't want you in my home." She looked to Edward. "Especially you. I don't love you, and I want you as far away from me as possible. I don't think I could ever stand to be near you. I have this overwhelming hatred for you and I think it may be dangerous if you stay around me any longer. Take your coven and leave, I don't want you here."

"Love…" Edward said staring at Bella.

Bella shook her head. "LEAVE!" She shouted she stuck her hand out in an attempt to push him out the door, but an unseen force did it for her. Bella looked to the rest of the Cullens. "GO!"

In a blur of movement they all disappeared. Bella looked to Peter. "I don't know…"

Peter nodded, he caressed her cheek calming her with his touch. "It seems you have a gift."

"We should get going, the man that was killed in the alley, they might pinpoint him back to her and we need to get out of here as soon as we can." Garrett said with a smirk. "It's good to see you remember me, little one."

Bella took Peter's hand. "I'll follow you, anywhere soldier."

Peter smiled he kissed her lightly. "Let's get going then."


End file.
